


The Perfect Family

by WarwomanWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Bobby thinks he has nothing to leave for, he realizes that he indeed has everything to live for. Based on the episode My Heart Will Go On.</p><p>Posted a few years back on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Family

Bobby Singer sat alone at his desk trying to sort out the latest mess his life had become. He wasn't sure when it all took a big turn for the worse, but then again he wasn't really sure them kind of things could be pin pointed. But if he had to guess he was pretty sure it'd be the day that idijt Rufus walked into his life.

He sat there sipping on Jack and staring at that picture. It was one of them goofy Christmas ones that was taking last year. Ever one of his family members were there and counted for, wearing the biggest smile on their faces. He liked that picture it was before ever thing went to hell in Bobby's opinion.

Bobby sighed and took another long swig from the bottle that was in his hand. "Damn it." He growled tossing it to the floor with a loud thud.

"What is it, Bobby?" His wife Ellen asked with concern marring up her aged face.

When he didn't answer she walked to his side, putting her hand on his shoulder she sighed. "It's ok sweetie, I now how you feel."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, then how do I feel?" He asked a little harsher then he truely ment to.

Ellen starred him down with her cold dark eyes causing him to flinch. "Guilt for starters, pain, and anger." She simply said running a cool hand down his arm, as if it was the only comforting thing she could truely do.

Bobby eyes grew sad, the pain grew too. She was dead on the money he knew that. He also knew there were days that he shouldn't even get out of the damn bed, but somehow he always does.

"It will get better." She reassured him placing a chaste kiss to his forehead before walking away.

Ellen knew it was better for Bobby to work out things like this on his own. If he need some one he'd eventully ask. That was just the way the old hunter worked.

Bobby sat there in silence wondering if there was anything to truely live for anymore, since the world was going to end bloody anyways.

After a few moments Ellen comes backs into the room wearing an apron. "Suppers ready." She announced in her thick southern accent.

That was the last thing Bobby wanted. He didn't need to eat. All he wanted to do for once in his life is sit there and wallow in his own self pity. "I'm not hungry." He replied curtly.

Ellen frowned putting her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Robert Singer you will get you're ass out of that chair and you will come and eat."

Bobby knew better then to have her ask him twice. He did as he was told not really feeling into the whole 'family" dinner thing. But to keep Ellen happy, and because even after ever thing he did love her he did it anyways. He wouldn't want her good meal to go to waste for the likes of him.

Just before Bobby and Ellen gt ready to sit down, his boys came barging in like they usually do, and most times the old man did't really mind it but right now he just wished they'd leave.

"Hello boys." Ellen greeted them with a warm motherly smile and kissing both them on the cheek.

"Hey Ellen. Bobby hows it going?" Sam asked an inncocent enough question.

"How do you think its going?" Bobby snapped, not really meaning to but that was just the sort of mood he has been in since the cannery.

"Easy now Bobby." Dean said making a hand gesture as if trying to calm him down.

Bobby sighed but was pacified just has his step daughter walked in. "Hey mama." Jo greeted cheerfully. "Hey Bobby." She bent down kissing Bobby on the cheek causing his heart to stop a little short. It wasn't like Jo to show any affection like that what so ever, it was rare even, but he was touched all the same.

Through dinner Bobby looked at his family, and yes he did consider Sam and Dean as family, and realized something important. Something that he almost missed if he didn't look closer. He would always have a family even if it was a mixed up non blood related family, they were still Bobby's family. He knew he'd never be alone. He had his wife, and God knows the hell she goes through living with his sorry ass. He had his boys, even they weren't his by blood he'd die for them two, and he knew in his heart Ellen would do the same. And lastly he had Jo, who was like a daughter to him, he just adored her.

So he knew he did have something to live for after all. Family was always the key, and what a perfect family Bobby has.


End file.
